Addiction
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Olivia découvre qu'Amanda a replongé et à recommencé à jouer, elle décide donc de l'aider à arrêter


_**Hey, voici le 5**__**ème**__** et dernier OS de mon "FanficAnniversary", c'est un OS sur le Ship Amanda/Olivia, cette idée de Ship m'a été soufflée par l'une des personnes qui aimes ma page sur Facebook.**_

_**C'est donc mon premier OS sur ce Ship, alors si certains caractères ne collent pas, s'il vous plait soyez indulgent.**_

_**Sur ce, je ne vais pas faire un pavé, je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/AR**_

_**Entrant dans un bar situé sur la cinquième avenue, Olivia Benson, brune aux yeux chocolat, capitaine dans la 16ème district du NYPD, marcha jusqu'à l'une des tables.**_

_**Elle avait rendez-vous avez quelques amies pour une soirée entre filles, et il semblerait, qu'une fois encore, elle soit la première arrivée.**_

_**Casey, l'ancienne ADA de l'unité et également l'une des amies qu'elle attendait, avait proposé ce bar pour se retrouver ce soir, il était assez loin de leurs lieux de travail à toutes, ce qui éviterait de rencontrer des personnes connues et ainsi, de pouvoir profiter au mieux de cette soirée.**_

_**Commandant rapidement les verres pour elle et ses amies, dont elle connaissait parfaitement les goûts, la nouvelle capitaine de l'unité des crimes sexuels s'installa à l'une des plus grosses tables se trouvant dans un des coins de la pièce, enlevant sa veste, Olivia tourna son regard en direction de la porte, voyant une grande blonde et une rouquine entrer.**_

_**Cassandra Novak et Alexandra Cabot appelées communément Casey et Alex, les deux ADA travaillaient maintenant aux homicides et avaient très certainement quitté le travail en même temps, ce qui expliquait leur arrivé ensembles.**_

- Hey, _**sourit la rouquine en faisant la bise à son amie, s'installant à sa gauche, Alex s'installant à ses côtés après avoir salué la seule flic de leur petite bande, constituée sinon à 100% d'ADA, travaillant dans diverses branches de la justice.**_

- Des nouvelles de 'Rena, Abbie et Kim ?

- Ab's devait déposer Lacey chez sa mère avant de venir avec 'Rena et Kim avait une affaire à finir de traiter avant de nous rejoindre, _**répondit Alex, en sortant son téléphone pour taper rapidement sur quelques touches, le rangeant tout aussi rapidement**_, Kim devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle quittait le travail et la circulation est plutôt fluide ce soir, un véritable petit miracle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, _**répondit Olivia, tandis que leurs verres arrivaient, faisant sourire avec amusement ses deux amies, l'une comme l'autre auraient été incapable de se souvenir de ce que tout le monde prenait, mais la brune de leur petit groupe était bien la seule à y arriver, un truc de flic blaguait souvent la capitaine en montrant sa plaque.**_

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas emmené Amanda, je croyais que tu voulais la présenter à tout le monde ce soir, qu'elle se fasse quelques amies dans le milieu.

- C'était mon projet initial, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévus, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, _**dit simplement 'Liv en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'un couple de voix se faisait entendre les tirant de leur discussion.**_

_**Serena Southerlyn une blonde aux cheveux lisses et aux yeux bleus entrait accompagnée d'Abigail Carmichael, son exact contraire puisque ses cheveux étaient une épaisse crinière noire et ses yeux étaient marron, à peine plus foncés que ceux d'Olivia.**_

_**S'avançant en direction de leurs trois amies assises, Abbie se laissa tomber sur une chaise fermant les yeux quelques instants, faisant rire doucement la rouquine en face d'elle.**_

- Cette gamine va me tuer, _**marmonna-t-elle, faisant rire un peu plus Cassandra, qui posa une main compatissante sur le bras de son amie, tandis que Serena posait un baiser sur la joue de sa fiancée, avant de faire rapidement le tour de toutes ses amies pour les saluer, s'installant finalement à côté d'Abigail.**_

- C'est toi qui as tellement insisté pour porter notre premier enfant, maintenant, elle a tes gènes, tu te débrouilles avec sa chérie, _**rétorqua avec amusement la blonde en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille,**_ où est Kim ?

- Elle arrive, tu la connais, c'est un véritable bourreau de travail, rien ne peut la faire quitter son bureau tant qu'elle n'a pas fini son dossier_**, répondit Alex**_, on a voulu la déloger du bâtiment avec Casey, mais rien à faire, elle est comme collée à sa chaise de bureau.

_**L'image fit sourire les cinq amies, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, dévoilant une blonde qu'Olivia, Casey et Alex n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre, leur faisant froncer les sourcils.**_

- Ce n'est pas Amanda ? _**Demanda Casey, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et que la personne qui venait d'entrer était bien la fameuse blonde que la brune voulait présenter à leur petite bande.**_

- Si, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas donné le lieu où nous allions nous retrouver ce soir, voyons voir ce qu'elle va faire.

_**Olivia n'avait rien dit à personne, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle soupçonnait sa collègue d'avoir recommencé à jouer pour de l'argent, alors si elle arrivait à en savoir un peu plus ce soir, peut-être pourrait-elle aider son amie plus efficacement.**_

_**La voyant s'avancer jusqu'au bar, Casey, qui regardait toute la scène un bras posé sur l'épaule d'Alexandra, se demandant comme le reste des personnes présentes autour de la table ce que la collègue de leur amie faisait là, seule.**_

_**La petite blonde sembla discuter quelques secondes avec le barman, qui lui indiqua une porte du doigt, la laissant l'emprunter, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.**_

- Ca c'était étrange, _**murmura Alex en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se tournant en direction de son amie aux cheveux bruns,**_ tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer 'Livia ?

- Je le pensais aussi, _**répondis Olivia, ses yeux ayant pris une teinte plus foncée, signe qu'elle était en train de réfléchir avec intensité, Serena comme toutes les autres filles étant presque capable de voir le fil de ses pensées, tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête.**_

- Tu devrais lui en parler, demain, pas ce soir, la prendre la main dans le sac ne pourrait que la faire se braquer, _**la conseilla Abbie, qui en travaillant avec les stups' tous les jours, connaissait parfaitement ce genre de problème, après tout, être accro' aux drogues ou aux jeux en revenait au même, tu étais une addicte.**_

- Je le ferais, _**acquiesçai la brune, au moment où Kim s'installait à la seule place de libre autour de la table, consciente d'avoir manqué quelque chose**_.

- Un problème ?

- La petite protégée de 'Liv a replongé, _**souffla Serena, faisant comprendre à la nouvelle arrivée, que la situation n'était plus à la fête…**_

_**OB/AR**_

_**Olivia était arrivée tôt ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réfléchir encore et encore à la situation d'Amanda.**_

_**Se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir aborder ce problème, avec la jeune femme qui au fil du temps, était devenue une véritable amie.**_

_**Bien sûr la capitaine n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus que de l'amitié, mais elle savait cela impossible, principalement parce que son amie était hétéro, elle en était sûre, après tout elle était déjà sortie avec quelques hommes, et avait toujours affiché sa préférence pour ceux-ci.**_

_**Soupirant, la brunette ferma les yeux un court instant, ne les ouvrant que quand elle entendit le bruit d'une tasse de café que l'on posait devant elle.**_

- Hey, _**souris doucement une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, faisant sourire également Olivia, Amanda Rollins était en quelque sorte le petit soleil personnel d'Olivia Benson, mais ça, la brune se gardait bien de le lui dire, cela devait rester secret, une relation entre collègues, qui plus est avec l'une étant supérieure à l'autre dans la hiérarchie était très mal perçue dans ce milieu, et puis de toute façon, la blonde était clairement hétéro, alors à quoi bon se torturer.**_

- Salut, _**lui répondit la brune, avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas réellement comment lancer la conversation, elle savait que sa collègue allait mal prendre le faites qu'elle sache, mais il fallait qu'elle lui en parle au plus vite, pour éviter toutes situations fâcheuses ultérieures**_, on peut parler un instant ? Ça ne sera pas long, j'ai juste une question ou deux à te poser.

_**La posture d'Amanda changea, son regard se fit plus lointain, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait motiver l'envie d'Olivia à discuter avec elle, mais elle ne voyait pas, à moins que… **_

_**Non, elle n'avait pas pu savoir qu'elle rejouait, elle avait été extrêmement prudente, choisissant toujours des lieux très éloignés de son lieu de travail pour ne pas se faire prendre et ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait connaitre.**_

- Heu… Oui, _**bredouilla-t-elle tout de même, prenant place sur la chaise devant le bureau de sa collègue, laissant la brune allée fermer la porte, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre, bien plus vite qu'en temps normal.**_

- Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je sais.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, _**rétorqua la blonde avec tout le self-contrôle qu'il lui restait, c'est-à-dire extrêmement peu.**_

- Amanda, je t'ai vu hier, et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que j'ai rêvé, Alexandra et Cassandra étaient là aussi, tout comme deux autres de nos amies, on ne peut pas avoir eu une hallucination collective_**, s'approchant de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, Olivia s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, regardant son amie avec douceur, ne voulant pas la brusquer, ne voulant pas que cette discussion tourne mal,**_ je ne vais pas te mettre à pied, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je veux simplement comprendre, que tu m'expliques, que je puisse t'aider.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je suis juste trop stupide pour rester loin de toute tentation, _**s'exclama-t-elle, semblant en colère contre elle-même.**_

- Tu n'es pas trop stupide, Amanda, tu es loin d'être quelqu'un de stupide, tu es juste une addicte, tout comme Cragen était lui-même un addict à l'alcool. C'est un combat de chaque instant, mais je sais que tu es assez forte pour y arriver, et je suis là, les gars sont là aussi, et je suis persuadée que si tu acceptes de les rencontrer, les filles seront là aussi pour t'épauler, nous sommes tous une grande famille. Tu n'as pas à vivre tout ça seule, on est tous là pour t'aider, il faut simplement que tu nous laisses t'aider, _**souffla Olivia en attrapant la main de son amie, la regardant dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses deux orbes bleus qui se trouvaient devant elle.**_

- Cragen a essayé de m'aider, ça n'a rien donné, j'ai fini par replonger lamentablement, alors qu'est-ce que ça changera cette fois-ci ?

- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui sais, c'est moi qui vais t'aider, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher. Alors, on a un deal ?

- Je suppose_**, répondis Amanda en haussant les épaules, elle ne savait pas réellement ce que cela allait changer, mais elle voulait bien essayer, pour faire plaisir à sa supérieure…**_

_**OB/AR**_

_**Assise sur son canapé, un verre de vin rouge devant elle, Olivia zappait, espérant trouver un programme intéressant à la télévision.**_

_**Elle était seule pour la soirée, Serena et Abbie mangeaient chez les parents de la blonde, Casey avait match de Softball où elle avait embarqué Kim, qui n'avait pas eu grand-chose à dire, sauf accepter, la rouquine n'était pas du genre à laisser quiconque lui dire non, pas même le bourreau de travail qu'était Kimberly Greyleck et Alex, elle avait un dîner prévu de longue date avec son oncle procureur et sa femme, pour discuter de sa possible nomination bientôt en tant que procureur, son supérieur contant bientôt prendre sa retraite.**_

_**En sommes, elle était tout de seule pour la soirée, bien entendu Cassandra avait tenté de la faire venir avec elle et Kim, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la brunette aimait le sport, alors elle avait prétexté une soirée bidon avec son demi-frère pour éviter d'affronter le froid pendant deux heures dans les gradins.**_

_**Avalant une gorgée de son verre, Olivia fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, posant rapidement son verre à pied sur sa table de salon, la capitaine descendit de son canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte, non sans avoir regardé qui se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois.**_

- Amanda ? _**Souffla-t-elle surprise, voyant sa collègue aux cheveux blonds se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, semblant extrêmement mal à l'aise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans oser regarder réellement son amie dans les yeux.**_

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, c'est juste que… Tu m'as dit que je pouvais venir si… J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'empêches d'aller jouer ce soir, _**termina-t-elle, sans jamais lever une seule fois son regard en direction d'Olivia, qui comprit que la blonde avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour l'empêcher de jouer, ce qui était un premier pas très encourageant.**_

- Tu ne me déranges pas, entre, _**l'encouragea la brune, en ouvrant un peu plus sa porte, laissant Amanda entrer, non sans une hésitation dans l'appartement, tandis que sa collègue fermait la porte derrière elle, l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'au canapé, ou elle s'assit, sans jamais avoir levé une seule fois le regard en direction d'Olivia, **_tu as déjà mangé ? Veux-tu que je commande quelque chose ? Je m'apprêtais à abandonner la télévision et ses programmes peu attrayants pour commander une pizza, mais je peux prendre autre chose.

_**Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'appartement, Amanda Rollins esquissa un sourire, elle trouvait toutes les attentions de sa supérieure envers elle tellement adorable.**_

_**Et cela lui changeait les idées, bien plus qu'elle aurait pu le penser, la brune avait toujours cette façon de lui faire penser à autre chose que ses problèmes, qu'elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire quand elle était en sa compagnie.**_

- Pizza, c'est très bien, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste…

- Amanda, si je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu le voulais, c'était bien parce que je le pensais, je ne dis jamais quoi que ce soit sans le penser, tu devrais me connaitre à force, alors quelle pizza veux-tu ? _**Demanda la brune en se levant pour aller chercher son téléphone fixe, cherchant le numéro du livreur de pizza dans son téléphone, elle l'utilisait tellement souvent qu'elle l'avait rentré dans ses numéros favoris.**_

- Une toute simple, juste du jambon et du fromage.

- Ça marche, mets-toi à l'aise, je m'occupe de commander, _**répondit la brunette en mettant son téléphone à l'oreille, s'éloignant en direction de sa cuisine…**_

_**Deux heures plus tard, les deux femmes étaient installées sur le canapé d'Olivia, en train de somnoler plus qu'autre chose devant un film que la brune avait fini par dégoter sur NetFlix.**_

_**Amanda ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, les yeux dans le vague, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le film, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie ses derniers temps.**_

_**Sa sœur avait failli l'envoyer en prison, afin de pouvoir s'enfuir avec son copain. **_

_**Ensuite, il y avait eu cette affaire qui l'avait poussé à refaire un tour du côté des salles de jeu. **_

_**Et puis il y avait eu Olivia, Olivia qui avait appris qu'elle jouait à nouveau, et avait décidé de l'aider, cette même Olivia pour qui elle avait développé des sentiments depuis de nombreux mois.**_

_**Retenant un soupir, Amanda ferma les yeux un court instant, avant de les rouvrir, rencontrant le regard chocolat de sa supérieure, qui la fixait inquiète.**_

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais me parler ? _**S'enquit la brune, qui sentait le trouble envahir son amie, lui serrant le cœur.**_

- Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti des sentiments pour quelqu'un, en sachant parfaitement que cette personne ne ressentira jamais rien pour toi ?

_**Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Olivia ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner.**_

_**Il fallait toujours qu'il sonne quand il ne fallait pas, maudit appareil électronique.**_

_**L'attrapant rapidement, sans même faire attention à la personne qui l'appelait, la brunette le porta rapidement à son oreille, grommelant un :**_

- Benson !

- 'Liv ? C'est Casey, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais tu pourrais venir ? Kim s'est fait agresser, on est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? _**Demanda avec inquiétude Olivia en se levant de son canapé, s'empressant de se diriger vers sa chambre, afin de se changer, enfilant un jean et un pull de couleur grise, son téléphone posé sur son lit en mode haut-parleur.**_

- Elle rentrait chez elle à pied, elle n'avait pas voulu que je la dépose après mon match', et elle s'est fait agresser. Je n'en sais pas plus parce que c'est Alex qui est son contact d'urgence, et comme elle n'était pas en ville, elle m'a demandé de venir en attendant… Mais toi tu devrais pouvoir entrer, tu fais partie de l'SVU…

- J'arrive au plus vite Cas' ok, essaye de garder ton calme pour le moment, si c'était vraiment grave, je pense que l'on serait venu te le dire, d'accord ?

- Ouais… Je… Merci 'Liv.

- De rien Cas', _**répondit la brune avant de raccrocher, attrapant sa veste et son badge, avant de regagner le salon.**_

- Que ce passe-t-il _**? S'enquit Amanda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, attendant de savoir ce qui avait mis son amie dans cet état.**_

- Kim', l'une de mes amies s'est fait agresser, elle est à l'hôpital… Casey vient de me prévenir, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- En faite, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes, je ne suis pas sûr de faire confiance à mes capacités de conduite…

- Ok, alors je conduis, _**acquiesçai la blonde, se levant rapidement pour attraper à son tour sa veste, se sentant importante pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle, Olivia Benson avait besoin d'elle…**_

_**OB/AR**_

_**Entrant dans l'hôpital, Olivia suivit d'Amanda, repérèrent rapidement la grande rouquine, qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, une main portée à ses lèvres, ses yeux rougis.**_

- Cas', _**murmura la brune en voyant son amie ainsi, allant rapidement la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.**_

- J'ai peur 'Liv, si jamais c'était grave, si jamais elle gardait des séquelles à vie, tout ça parce que j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas la raccompagner chez elle, ou trop stupide pour la faire dormir chez moi…

- Cassandra Novak, tu n'es en rien responsable, _**répondit la brune en se reculant afin de fixer son amie dans les yeux,**_ il faut que tu te ressaisisses, je vais essayer d'obtenir des informations, pendant ce temps, tu vas rester avec Amanda ok ?

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, _**retentis la voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, se sentant importante ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Olivia lui faisait confiance, et c'était l'une des meilleures choses au monde.**_

_**Acquiesçant doucement, la brunette posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son amie inspectrice de police, avant de s'éclipser, afin de chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à obtenir des nouvelles, sur l'état de santé de son amie.**_

_**Trouvant finalement une infirmière dans l'un des couloirs, Olivia se présenta en lui**_ _**montrant son badge.**_

- Capitaine Olivia Benson, SVU, je souhaiterais parler à Kimberly Greyleck. J'ai appris qu'elle avait été agressée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

- Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé afin de pouvoir lancer au plus vite une procédure, _**rétorqua la brune, son regard aussi dur que sa voix.**_

- Bien, suivez-moi.

_**L'infirmière la conduisit rapidement dans une salle d'examen, ou se trouvait son amie, en train de grimacer, tandis qu'un médecin lui nettoyait le visage.**_

- Kimy' hey_**, souffla Olivia, faisant grimacer de plus belle la jeune femme aux cheveux**_ _**brun.**_

- Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça 'Liv…

- Je sais, mais tu m'as fait peur, excuse-moi d'avoir oublié les fondamentaux, _**murmura la brunette en s'approchant pour prendre la main de son amie dans la sienne,**_ est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? _**Demanda-t-elle, sans se préoccuper du médecin qui s'occupait de continuer à désinfecter le visage de la blessée.**_

- Je rentrais du match de Cas', elle était contente d'avoir gagné, on s'était arrêté en chemin pour boire un verre ou deux, après ça, j'ai voulu rentrer, j'ai un procès lundi, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le perdre… Et là j'ai entendu des bruits de pas derrière moi, j'ai paniqué, j'ai vu tellement de choses pendant que je travaillais dans ton unité… J'ai accéléré le pas, je n'étais vraiment pas loin de chez moi, j'espérais vraiment pouvoir atteindre ma destination… Mais j'ai senti que l'on m'attrapait le bras et que l'on me plaquait contre le mur, je n'ai pas vraiment vu son visage… Juste entendu sa voix… Il avait un tatouage sur son bras, une tête-de-mort, elle m'a étrangement faites penser à ce qui se trouve sur le bras des Mangemorts dans Harry Potter… Tu sais les films que Cas' nous a fait regarder pendant toute la soirée d'Halloween… Quand j'ai sentis sa main se balader sur mon corps, j'ai crié et j'ai refermé ma mâchoire sur son bras, afin de le faire me lâcher… Ça a marché un instant, mais il m'a rattrapé alors que je courais dans les escaliers les plus proches pour sonner à une maison… Je suis tombée, tête la première, d'où les écorchures sur mon visage… J'ai vraiment eu peur 'Liv… Mais nous avons dû faire du bruit, parce que les lumières de la maison devant moi se sont allumées… Et le type qui me tenait à fuis… J'ai vraiment cru que ce contre quoi je me battais tous les jours allait arriver… J'avais dû mal à réfléchir… Tout se brouillait dans ma tête…

- Kim, tout va aller maintenant, ok ? Je vais aller chercher Casey, elle se trouve dans la salle d'attente avec Amanda, elle va rester avec toi, pendant qu'Amanda et moi allons commencer à chercher ce type. Et crois-moi, nous allons le trouver, personne ne s'attaque à l'une des nôtre sans en subir les conséquences.

- Casey est là ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle allait rester tranquillement chez elle pendant que tu es là. Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à lui dire un de ses jours d'ailleurs.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu ressens pour elle.

- Oh, comme pour toi avec cette Amanda ?

- Co…

- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir reconnaître les signes, ton visage s'éclaire à chaque fois que tu prononces son prénom.

- Sauf qu'à la différence de moi, le faites que Casey est des sentiments pour toi est connu par tout le monde. Il n'y a que vous deux qui continué à vous voiler la face.

- Peut-être que toi aussi tu te voiles la face, _**rétorqua la jeune femme, ne tenant pas à lâcher son idée.**_

- Impossible, _**répondit simplement Olivia.**_

_**Lâchant un soupir, Kim, laissa sortir son amie butée, la laissant seule dans la pièce un court instant avec pour seule compagnie le médecin qui la soignait, mais elle fut rapidement rejointe par une certaine rouquine…**_

_**OB/AR**_

_**Il avait fallu deux jours pour attraper le type au tatouage de Mangemort, deux jours pendant lesquels Olivia et Amanda avaient très peu dormit.**_

_**C'est dans l'optique d'aller faire une bonne nuit de sommeil chez elle, qu'Amanda sortit du commissariat du 16**__**ème**__** district, ne pouvant retenir un bâillement.**_

- Amanda ! Attends ! _**S'exclama la voix d'Olivia derrière elle, la faisant se retourner, une légère moue d'inquiétude sur le visage.**_

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà ressenti des sentiments pour quelqu'un avec qui je pensais qu'aucune histoire n'était possible ?

_**Acquiescement timidement de la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds n'osait parler, de peur de comprendre ce qu'Olivia était en train de lui faire comprendre.**_

- Et bien oui, j'ai déjà ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, je le ressens toujours d'ailleurs, j'ai ces frissons quand je la vois, quand elle sourit, j'ai l'impression que le soleil lui-même est devant moi, quand quelqu'un la blesse d'une quelconque façon, j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour qui que ce soit… C'est tellement fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Olivia ? _**Souffle la blonde, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade, tandis que la brunette se rapprochait d'elle pour s'arrêter à deux pas d'elle.**_

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu me fais ressentir tout ça, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, c'est Kim qui m'a mis en tête que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose que moi, mais je tente le coup, parce que comme l'on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Tu ne tentes pas pour rien, _**murmura Amanda, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle avait en elle pour dire cette simple phrase.**_

_**Sentant une paire de lèvres entrer en contact avec les siennes, la jeune femme glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Olivia, afin d'approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'elle sentait les mains de la brunette l'attraper par la taille afin de la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, la faisant gémir.**_

_**Accordant l'accès, afin d'approfondir encore plus le baiser, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de son amie.**_

_**Si l'on avait dit à Amanda, qu'en quittant son lieu de travail, elle allait se retrouver**_ à _**embrasser la personne qu'elle aimait en secret, elle aurait clairement dit à cette personne d'arrêter de fumer la moquette que cela pouvait être dangereux, pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait à ce moment précis, et elle ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse.**_

_**Laissant ses pensées s'envoler, la jeune femme se concentra sur ce premier baiser partagé, qui ne serait certainement pas le dernier, elle l'espérait…**_

_**OB/AR**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cette OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que je sache si je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi.**_

_**C'est avec cette OS que se termine ma publication d'OS pour ma "FanficAnniversary".**_

_**Je vous dis à l'année prochaine pour cette fois-ci 6 OS à écrire et à publier le même jour, je vais m'amuser, c'est moi qui vous le dit ;o).**_

_**Je voulais dire un GRAND MERCI à ma Beta Elomar35, qui a géré la fougère en me corrigeant tous mes OS, et surtout ce dernier que j'ai fini 3 jours avant, en un temps record, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, c'est moi qui vous le dit.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaim.**_


End file.
